


Генерал для императора

by darkmorgana



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Генерал для императора

Масамуне чувствовал себя героем стандартного голливудского боевика – герои покидают здание через черный ход, минуя длинные коридоры, склады, кухню ресторана с вечно кипящим кулинарным адом и поварами, которым нет дела до мужчин в строгих костюмах и с пистолетами в руках.  
Подумаешь, пистолеты.  
Масамуне вдохнул запах томящегося на плите соуса и сглотнул. Он не успел поужинать. И пообедать тоже.  
\- Быстрее, босс.  
Куда уж быстрее? Бегом? Это можно – размяться и сбросить лишний адреналин.  
Масамуне ускорил шаг, на ходу ослабляя галстук левой рукой. В правой была любимая беретта – черная, гладкая, изящная. Дух захватывало от такой красоты.  
От погони.  
От запахов, звуков, напряжения, удовольствия.  
\- Босс!  
Саманоске поднял руку, прижавшись боком к стене у железной двери. За дверью ждали томный летний вечер, помойка и убийцы.  
\- Что?  
\- Машины нет!  
Масамуне недовольно цокнул и жестом велел встревоженному телохранителю подвинуться – тот служил у него достаточно долго и знал, что перечить боссу нельзя. Босс слишком хорош в таких делах, и неважно, что у него всего один глаз и слишком легкомысленная ухмылка.  
За приоткрытой дверью кто-то кричал – надрывно, глухо, так, будто этого кого-то били, причем били серьезно – насмерть. Отвратительно воняло мусором от переполненных контейнеров – их вывозили только утром, а пока было время крыс.  
Сердце отсчитывало удары, почему-то в такт с криками-стонами-матом, от которых неприятно подводило желудок. Масамуне нетерпеливо тряхнул головой – ждать дальше было бессмысленно, и резко открыл дверь.  
Прямо за кучей пластиковых пакетов с мусором двигались серые тени – свет из коридора вытянутым прямоугольником лег на грязный асфальт, засверкало бриллиантами стеклянное крошево. Какие-то мудаки разбили фонарь.  
Наверное, как раз те, что насилуют свою жертву на ящиках из-под бананов.  
Это было не самое приятное зрелище, хотя Масамуне не особенно впечатлился. Бывало и хуже, когда желудок сворачивало тугим комком, тошнота подступала к горлу и невозможно было ее удержать.  
Парня, распластанного на пустом картонном ящике с сине-желтым логотипом – веселая рожица и кучка бананов – держали за руки двое, а он все равно вырывался, так дергался, будто хотел сломать насильнику член своей задницей. Только она у него была не железная, да и тип, который его трахал, был крупным и сильным как медведь.  
Сходства добавляло утробное рычание – короткое, довольное. Масамуне поморщился. Очень не вовремя эти уроды затеяли свою возню.  
И машины не было видно.  
И убийц.  
Масамуне не обольщался – ночь спрячет любого, а службу безопасности Нобунаги не зря называли «ниндзями». Грязную работу у конкурентов делали чисто. Профессионально.  
Очень не хотелось стать очередной графой «премия» в расчете зарплаты такого профессионала.  
Мысли мелькали в голове быстро, будто яркие пятна в калейдоскопе: черно-синие – ночь, черное-черное – ниндзи, раздражающе желтое – бананы и стоны, сверкающие точки – стеклянное крошево на асфальте, болотно-зеленое – тревога, алое – возбуждение и почти радость.  
Алого было больше всего. И желтого.  
Масамуне отлично видел своим единственным глазом, как «медведь» трахает свою жертву. Фонарь-то они разбили, но неоновые огни старой рекламной вывески света давали достаточно, чтобы можно было оценить размер члена насильника, красное от ударов и крови тело, которое «медведь» ебал остервенело, с оттяжкой, стараясь причинить как можно больше боли.  
Два других типа о чем-то переговаривались, а потом один из них, у которого штаны бугрились так, что он все время ерзал, ударил парня по лицу. Тот дернулся, но промолчал. И стонать перестал.  
Почему-то это зацепило Масамуне. Он святым не был и в уличные разборки влезать не собирался – уж, во всяком случае, не тогда, когда ночь пялится на него глазами убийц, а машины все нет.  
Но парень уже не стонал, хотя был в сознании, точно был. Масамуне видел, как он поднял голову, сплевывая кровь, а потом наоборот вжался лицом в смятый вонючий картон. «Медведь» смачно гоготнул и с силой шлепнул его ладонью по заднице, одновременно подаваясь вперед по самые яйца. Вот тут-то тошнота напомнила о себе.  
Чертовски рискованно было выходить из здания. Чертовски мерзко было слушать сиплые выдохи насильника, хруст сминаемого картона и перемежаемые ругательствами постанывания типа, который держал левую руку их жертвы. Этот еще и надрачивать себе успевал – Масамуне видел, как кулак ходит по члену, а потом парень на коробке пытается отвернуться и сплюнуть.  
Урод кончил ему прямо на лицо.  
У Масамуне мелко-мелко задрожало веко. Такое бывало, если его выводили из себя.  
Убийцы ждали в темноте.  
«Медведь» вынул член из задницы и что-то негромко сказал остальным – они все вместе перевернули свою жертву на спину, сноровисто содрав висевшие на уровне колен штаны. Тяжелые ботинки со стуком упали на асфальт, ноги все еще пытавшегося сопротивляться парня с силой развели в стороны, а «медведь» принялся дрочить свой член, тяжело выдыхая на каждом движении.  
Его подельники весело смеялись.  
Убийцы ждали.  
Пахло помойкой и крысиной трусостью.  
Масамуне оскалился – адреналин подстегнул ярость.  
\- Кам он, гайз!  
\- Босс!..  
Выстрел в чернильно-синее летнее небо эхом разнеся между бетонных стен, вспугнув помойных крыс и насильников. Масамуне не удержался и презрительно свистнул вслед улепетывающим уродам – последний, спотыкаясь, на бегу подтягивал штаны на белую задницу.  
\- Это рискованно, нужно дождаться машины.  
Это кто там такой рассудительные среди его ребят? Если машины нет, значит, нужно ее найти. Или любую другую – быстро, очень быстро.  
Опасность – тут, на этой помойке, в этом коридоре, на кухне с равнодушными поварами и остро пахнущими соусами.  
\- Эй? – Масамуне все-таки остановился около тяжело дышащего человека на ящиках. Спущенные джинсы болтались на коленях, взгляд зацепился за вялый член и темные пятна на бедрах – кто-то из телохранителей достал фонарик, высвечивая спасенного. Тот прикрывал лицо рукой, наверное, свет бил в глаза.  
\- Спасибо.  
Голос был хриплым, сорванным. Сильным – Масамуне понравилось, что парень не плакал. И прикрыться он не пытался – такое хладнокровие нравилось Масамуне еще больше. Или он в шоке?  
\- Босс! Надо уходить.  
По спине ползли мурашки – опасность висела в воздухе, смешавшись с мусорной вонью. А человек протянул руку.  
Масамуне ухватил его за запястье, помогая встать. На голых бедрах парня влажно блеснуло что-то темное и светлое. Ему нужен был врач.  
\- Справишься? – Масамуне рассмотрел, наконец, его лицо. Он был старше, чем показалось вначале – твердые скулы, темные провалы глаз, жесткие складки у рта. Насиловали не смазливого мальчишку, тут было другое.  
Так часто мстили уличные банды.  
\- Да, - сказал мужчина. Щека у него дернулась, но держался он отлично. Масамуне кивнул. – Спасибо. Я…  
Пауза показалась Масамуне такой долгой, будто она длилась минуты, а не доли мгновения. Он успел подумать о ловушке, о собственной благородной дурости, о том, как распахнулись глаза спасенного им человека - он даже успел рассмотреть их цвет.  
Черная тень мелькнула рядом, лезвие сверкнуло в темноте холодным белым светом, что-то закричали его бойцы. Масамуне уже знал, что умрет.  
Даже пожалеть успел.  
А потом рухнул на землю, придавленный тяжестью чужого полуголого тела.  
Горячая кровь потекла по животу, рубашка прилипла – а телохранители уже палили в темноту и кричали что-то невразумительно-угрожающее.  
\- Отблагодарил, - прошептал Масамуне и прижал руку к плечу уже своего спасителя – кровь хлестала из раны, надо было зажать. – Магобэ! Твою мать, снимай пиджак! Киллер давно ушел.  
Где-то вдалеке рычал мотор – машина приближалась.  
Водитель получит свое за опоздание.  
Если оно было неслучайным – получит с лихвой.  
Главное, чтобы на крыше «ниндзю» не подстраховывал снайпер. Хотя он бы наверняка уже стрелял.  
\- Его – с собой.  
\- В больницу, босс?  
\- Мне не нужна полиция.  
Иногда они такие идиоты.

Масамуне жадно жевал успевший остыть кусок пиццы и лупил по клавиатуре жирными пальцами. Хрен с ним, слишком хотелось есть, а дела не ждали. Сегодняшнее покушение заставляло торопиться, изо всех сил торопиться – это вам не парочка судебных исков от конкурентов и «обработанных» ими клиентов «Масамуне инкорпорейтед». Бывших, само собой, клиентов.  
Схватка вышла на новый уровень. Настроение было отличным.  
Масамуне хмыкнул, проглотил последний кусочек и облизнул пальцы. Еще одну заказать? Или повара разбудить?  
\- Босс? Босс, можно?..  
\- Что?  
Магобэ стоял в дверях, не решаясь войти – босс работал.  
\- Тот парень. С ним все будет нормально, врач только что уехал. А он спит.  
\- Экселент! - Масамуне кивнул и закрыл крышку ноутбука. Все, что мог, он уже сделал – нужные люди поставлены в известность, информация собирается, акции «Нобунага юнйтед» сброшены.  
Игра с окончательно свихнувшимся Нобунагой подходила к логическому завершению. Тот тоже это чувствовал – покушение было знаком отчаяния, все равно, что белый флаг выкинуть. Хотя за попыткой убийства стоит, скорее всего, чертов Мицухидэ – у этого психа тормозов вообще никогда не было, ему не вице-директором быть, а главарем уличной банды.  
Если подумать, с таким «вице» Нобунага, возможно, до сих пор уверен в нерушимости своей империи.  
\- Я зайду к нему.  
Хотя зачем? Спит же. Лучше пиццу заказать и расслабиться – пятнадцать минут на душ, сигарета и в постель.  
Масамуне усмехнулся и встал, потянувшись. Он хотел посмотреть на этого парня, которого он спас и который вернул долг, не прошло и пары минут. Было что-то такое, из-за чего Масамуне он был интересен.  
Именно так. Интересен.  
Моточика всегда ржал над ним, говорил, что-то насчет шила в заднице и нездорового эгоизма. А что еще должно волновать человека, кроме его желаний? Масамуне захотел и построил почти империю. Это было интересно.  
А Моточика как-то захотел себе самый быстрый на свете корабль. Теперь у него был целый флот. Даже два – один для бухгалтерской отчетности, другой для контрабанды. Моточика был идеальным деловым партнером и своим парнем, и Масамуне искренне радовался, что их интересы и желания лежат в разных сферах. Повезло – обоим повезло.  
В холле свет был тусклым и Масамуне сходу налетел на антикварную вазу со свернувшимся кольцами одноглазым драконом. Хорошо, что она была бронзовой, не разбилась. А палец заживет.  
Очень хотелось спать.  
Прихрамывая, Масамуне добрался до гостевых комнат, кивнул Есинао, которому предстояла ночь на диванчике около двери – гость не вызывал недоверия, но и доверять ему было слишком рано. Масамуне уже знал, что его спасителя зовут Катакура Кодзюро, ему тридцать семь лет, он из семьи потомственных военных и сам отслужил – Масамуне мог только подозревать, что скрывалось за расплывчатым «военный советник», но список стран, в которых Кодзюро раздавал свои советы, наводил на кое-какие мысли. После отставки Кодзюро вложил заработанные деньги в небольшую ферму недалеко от города и, кажется, вел тихую и размеренную жизнь небогатого фермера. Женат он не был, детей не имел.  
У него было смешные брови, напряженное даже во сне лицо и старый темный шрам через всю щеку. Темные волосы слиплись от пота, прядь у правого уха шевелилась в такт дыханию. Один глаз заплыл, синевой наливались висок и переносица.  
Масамуне он показался странно похожим на кого-то из прошлого. У него иногда так бывало – накатывало, словно и в самом деле он знал человека, знал, какой он. Добрый- недобрый, злой-незлой.  
Катакура Кодзюро был недобрым, но Масамуне он понравился.  
Он вдруг подумал, что некоторые встречи неслучайны.

Следующее утро началось для Масамуне непривычно поздно – он проснулся около девяти с таким чувством, что поспал бы еще часик-другой. А лучше еще три.  
Тем более, все равно у него выдался нечаянный отпуск. Или домашний арест, смотря, какой сделать акцент – на полупустой стакан или полуполный.  
Пару дней, пока раскручиваются все нажатые пружины и костяшками домино сыплются люди, события, деньги и чужие планы, нужно переждать. Затаиться, спрятаться, стать временно недоступным абонентом. Собственный пентхауз – не худшее для этого место.  
Его дом уже давно похож на крепость. Уже лет пять, как – с тех самых пор, когда он стал играть слишком заметную роль в деловом мире и мешать слишком многим. Бизнес – жестокая штука, особенно его теневая часть. Под строгими пиджаками и белыми рубашками многовато татуированных спин, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности.  
Масамуне привык. У него были безграничная уверенность в себе, удачливость и его парни. Те, которые пойдут за ним и в огонь, и в воду. Они с ним были с самого начала, с тех самых пор, когда его компания была полуобанкротившимся отцовским заводом, а не грозным конкурентом «Ничирин компани» и финансовой империи Нобунаги.  
Его банда. Верные.  
Сквозь неплотно закрытые жалюзи косо падали на пол яркие солнечные лучи. За бронированным оконным стеклом летняя жара начинала свою ежедневную пытку - город превращался в филиал христианского ада.  
Саманоске приоткрыл дверь – и как он всегда угадывал, что босс проснулся? – и озабоченно посмотрел, будто чего-то ждал и заранее опасался.  
\- Завтрак! – весело скомандовал Масамуне и зевнул. – Сегодня у нас день отдыха.  
\- Мы не едем в офис?  
\- Никуда не едем. Сидим дома, вяжем носки.  
\- Э-э?.. – С чувством юмора у Саманоске было худо. Масамуне, правда, тоже остроумием не блистал.  
\- Босс, там этот, вчерашний… Он уже встал и хочет с вами говорить.  
Вчерашний с бровями, шрамом и белой задницей, которую пялил на банановых ящиках урод с толстым хуем.  
\- Он ел? Ему врач разрешил?  
\- Не ел. Разрешил. Кажется. – Саманоске нахмурился и подал боссу домашние шлепанцы. Футболка, джинсы, удобные кожаные тапки – Масамуне готов был отдыхать.  
\- Пусть позавтракает со мной.

Завтракать пришлось в гостевой комнате – избитый, изнасилованный и раненый Катакура Кодзюро не мог нормально передвигаться. Хорошо, хоть рана оказалась неопасной царапиной, зашивал ее личный врач Масамуне скорее ради подстраховки, чем из необходимости. Сидеть Катакуре тоже было больно – он так и лежал в кровати, немного смущенно глядя на деревянную подставку с едой, которую притащил Саманоске. Завтрак в постель – просто мечта.  
Масамуне устроился рядом, подтянув журнальный столик и низкий пуфик.  
Кофе пах упоительно.  
Разговор не клеился.  
Чертовски мешало то, что Катакура не смотрел ему в глаза. Сдержанно поблагодарил – и за спасение, и за гостеприимство, вежливо кивнул, когда Масамуне поблагодарил его, и все. Пили кофе, ели гренки.  
А поговорить надо было.  
\- Наверное, стоит сообщить вашей семье… – начал Масамуне, рассматривая смуглые, не слишком ухоженные руки «гостя». Фермер.  
\- Не стоит, – Катакура перебил его твердо и спокойно, будто все давно знал и решил. – Я не сомневаюсь, вам известно, что у меня нет семьи. И все остальное известно.  
У Масамуне были прекрасные осведомители – информация в его деле была всем. К отчету о нежданном спасенном спасителе даже прилагались фотографии армейского любовника Катакуры – или, правильнее, партнера? Беловолосого, очень худого, красивого и уже мертвого.  
Туберкулез.  
Масамуне мог биться об заклад – из армии Катакура ушел именно из-за этого, в отставку ему было рано.  
\- Вы правы. - А что еще скажешь? – Еще кофе?  
\- Нет, благодарю.  
Катакура слегка покраснел, но Масамуне все равно смотрел на него, изучая слишком внимательно и отлично это понимая. Но твою ж мать!..  
Было в нем что-то, из-за чего заканчивать завтрак и уходить из этой комнаты не хотелось.  
\- Но я не знаю, почему вчера… вы оказались в такой факинг ситьюэйшн.  
Катакура побледнел еще больше, но взгляд на него поднял. Спокойный такой, у Масамуне аж мурашки по коже поползли, столько в нем было силы и – по другому не скажешь – достоинства.  
А потом он спохватился. «Факинг» был лишним.  
\- Это банда из портовых… Да вы вряд ли о них слышали. Не вашего полета птицы. Они хотели «крышевать» мой бизнес.  
\- Ю донт лайк ит?  
\- Я фермер, а не наркоторговец на подхвате у уличной шпаны.  
Катакура улыбнулся – жестко и хладнокровно. Не смотря ни на что, вчерашних уродов он не боялся.  
И понимал его жуткий ингриш, который заставлял Мори кривить узкий рот, а Моточику ржать как лошадь.  
\- Вы сказали, что они – птица не моего полета, – Масамуне понимал, что Катакура его узнал, хотя он всего лишь назвал свое имя при знакомстве. Неудивительно, впрочем, такие, как этот «фермер» читают не только «Сад и огород».  
\- Конечно.  
И все. На провокацию не поддался, откинулся устало на подушку и закрыл глаза.  
Масамуне почувствовал себя проигравшим, и старый знакомый азарт поплыл по венам, заставляя ухмыляться и хотеть неизвестно чего.  
\- Вам нужно отдохнуть. Можете оставаться моим гостем столько, сколько захотите.  
Ерунда.  
Все он знает. И хочет – этого чертова фермера. Шит, мазафака и сан оф зе бич.  
«Невовремя» – подумал Масамуне, улыбнулся и, насвистывая, пошел к себе.

Катакура был спокоен, как слон, бредущий сквозь джунгли с Буддой на спине.  
Масамуне наблюдал за ним, разговаривал – обо всем, он получал удовольствие даже от рассказов о новых удобрениях для редьки, ему достаточно было этого низкого плавного голоса, от которого в животе становилось щекотно.  
Один раз он даже лично принес зеленый чай на двоих и, передавая чашку, дотронулся до горячей руки Катакуры. Тот, кажется и не заметил.  
А вот Масамуне понял, что похрен. Ничего не сделаешь, такое не бывает невовремя.  
Когда вечером, внимательно глядя на него, Катакура попросил не трогать «его» бандитов, Масамуне расхохотался, молнией подскочил со стула и уселся на пол, прямо у его кровати, так, что между их лицами оставалось столько…  
Ровно столько, чтобы чувствовать дыхание друг друга.  
\- Я не позволю себе лишить тебя удовольствия.  
Масамуне сказал «ты», и у Катакуры в глазах что-то вспыхнуло. Хотя, скорее всего, это просто показалось, а карие радужки всего лишь поймали отблеск закатного солнца, полыхавшего над морем. В распахнутые на террасу двери лился солнечный свет, от которого пылала огнем терракотовая плитка, а дальше, за перилами, лежал в вечернем душном смоге огромный город. Миллионы людей торопились, шумели, говорили, смеялись, ели на ходу, перебегали дорогу перед машинами, ругались, звонили, стояли на светофорах.  
На высоте сотни метров над землей все это казалось мелким и неважным.  
Жизнь сосредоточилась в бликах солнца, быстром движении языка по пересохшим губам и слишком спокойном «я вам благодарен».  
Темная загорелая кисть дрогнула на тонком одеяле, укрывавшем ноги Катакуры, и пальцы медленно и напряженно сжали белую ткань. Потом, под взглядом Масамуне, расслабились, словно Катакура все понял и что-то решил, и решение было таким, что…  
\- Слушаю.  
Когда на дисплее высвечивается этот номер, не ответить нельзя. А смуглые пальцы скользнули по белому одеялу вверх, будто Катакура хотел всего лишь поправить неудобные складки.  
\- Да… Конечно… Сегодня.  
«Сегодня» Масамуне сказал уже на пороге, оглянувшись и прижимая к уху телефон. Очередной перехваченный взгляд, но на этот раз прямой, оценивающий и – теперь уже ошибиться было нельзя – с искрой того самого, от чего сердце застучало чаще и потерялась пара слов из ответа собеседника.  
Катакура кивнул ему и, кажется, улыбнулся – самым краешком рта.  
Поцеловать бы.  
Масамуне плотно закрыл за собой дверь и приказал Бунсити выгнать из гаража машину.

\- Чертов Нобунага, – лифт с мягким толчком остановился на последнем этаже и Масамуне вздохнул – уже почти пришел, еще десяток шагов…  
Домой удалось вернуться только через двое суток, проведенных на ногах. Ну, если не считать коротких часов на кожаном диване в собственном кабинете под колючим пледом – кто-то из ребят притащил, сам Масамуне так и не озаботился завести себе хотя бы подушку, хотя часто оставался ночевать в штабе компании.  
Его диван, его кабинет, его компания, его империя.  
А пледа нет.  
В квартире было тихо, но свет горел. Рука почти непроизвольно потянулась к пистолету, а потом Катакура сказал ему «здравствуй».  
\- Ага, – невпопад ответил Масамуне и широко ухмыльнулся. Еще три минуты назад он мог побиться об заклад – его «фермер» давно свалил к себе, разбираться с бандой, редькой и удобрениями.  
\- Вы?..  
\- Я император, я покорил полмира, – Масамуне расхохотался, а сквозь тяжелую пелену усталости и невнятной радости била мысль – он похож на безумца, он говорит не то и не тому. Но Катакура улыбнулся и поклонился – вежливо, поздравляя и признавая победителем.  
Его он тоже покорил?  
Масамуне думал о нем. Даже сцепившись в чужом незнакомом офисе с сумасшедшим Мицухидэ, он успел о нем вспомнить. И когда Нобунага угрожал ему, и когда он ставил подпись на договоре – три листка стоимостью в миллиарды долларов – все время думал.  
Думал, что он ушел, а Масамуне давно так никого не хотел.  
А потом Катакура помог ему снять пиджак и не дернулся, позволив уткнуться в теплое плечо, прижаться, закрыв глаза и вдыхая свой запах. Даже руку на спину положил, чуть поглаживая.  
\- Я тебя… – Масамуне хотел сказать «хочу», но рука вдруг остановилась на его пояснице и он забыл.  
Потом была ванная, мятный запах зубной пасты, голос Катакуры и постель – для него одного. И, кажется, было что-то еще.  
\- Я тоже, – сказал Катакура, выключая свет.  
А утром его уже не было.

\- Босс, может, мы их?..  
\- Нет. Сиди.  
Масамуне зевнул и посмотрел на часы – уже сорок минут. Это нормально, все-таки их больше десятка.  
\- Босс, а…  
\- Нет. Просто ждем.  
Саманоске заткнулся, значит, с вопросом Масамуне угадал.  
Сорок пять минут.  
Зевок.  
Челюсть напряглась почти болезненно, а ремешок часов неудобно врезался в кожу, пришлось поправить.  
Сорок семь минут.  
Тихо.  
Сорок восемь.  
\- Босс!  
\- Вижу. Открывай дверь.  
Катакура, если и удивился, виду не подал. Фермеры, они все такие. Сдержанные, спокойные, с брызгами крови на лице и рубашке, только что порешившие уличную банду почти в полном составе.  
А нечего связываться с фермерами.  
\- Твою машину мои люди бросят в порту.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо.  
От помощи отказываться не стал, видно, сам думал о том же. Сел на заднее сиденье, бедро к бедру с Масамуне. Улыбнулся.  
Про выживших можно было не спрашивать – у Катакуры в глазах было слишком много стали и пороха.  
\- Домой, – приказал Масамуне и стер каплю крови с его щеки.  
Медленно и осторожно.  
Катакура зажмурился.  
\- Быстрее, – хриплым голосом уточнил Масамуне, и Саманоске послушно нажал на педаль газа.

\- Быстрее, – прошептал он, стаскивая куртку с широких плеч, вжимаясь всем телом в Катакуру, заставляя его покачнуться, теряя равновесие.  
Терпеть почти не было сил.  
Запах крови будил звериную страсть, запах Катакуры заставлял рычать от нетерпения.  
\- Датэ.  
От звука собственного имени по спине пошли мурашки, Масамуне будто под дых ударили.  
Сволочь, быстрее же!  
Масамуне плохо помнил, как они добрались до широкого мягкого дивана в гостиной – до спальни они не дошли, и кого это волновало? Его толкнули жесткие руки, и он упал на сиденье, раскинув руки, и оскалился, глядя на Катакуру – Кодзюро – снизу вверх. Тот раздевался – методично, аккуратно, не сводя с него горящих глаз.  
И пальцы у него дрожали.  
И на лице багровели застывшие капли крови.  
И…  
Масамуне призывно протянул руку и Катакура вздрогнул всем телом – было видно, как дернулся кадык, плотно сжались губы, а на лоб упала прядь темных волос.  
\- Быстрее.  
Это слово преследовало их весь вечер. Нужно было торопиться – не потому, что кто-то или что-то могло помешать, просто нужно было, чтобы погасить сжигающее изнутри пламя. Кодзюро быстро избавился от штанов и трусов, и Масамуне удовлетворенно выдохнул – член у него стоял так, что прижимался к животу.  
Большой, темный, перевитый венами член. Такой большой, каких Масамуне еще не пробовал. Не трогал. Не брал в рот. Не чувствовал в себе.  
От возбуждения скрутило в низу живота, собственный член болезненно упирался в ширинку, и Масамуне застонал сквозь зубы, забыв про ухмылку. Это перестало быть игрой, это было темным и сумасшедшим, почти страшным.  
Необходимым, как воздух.  
Когда обнаженный Кодзюро опустился на колени между его разведенных ног и стал расшнуровывать туфли, Масамуне пришлось зажать рот ладонью, чтобы не заорать в голос. Справившись с собой, он поднялся на локтях и сам поднял ногу, позволяя снять с нее обувь. А потом приглушенно взвыл, снова теряя контроль, когда горячие широкие ладони прошлись по его щиколотке, обхватили пятку, поползли вверх, под штанину.  
\- Ну же… – Уже не приказ, не команда, не просьба. Собственный умоляющий голос заставил Масамуне прийти в себя – не все же отдавать в руки любовника, тот тоже должен гореть в том же адском котле безумия.  
Он рывком сел – в паху болезненно потянуло и стал расстегивать пряжку ремня, то и дело вскидывая взгляд на Кодзюро, который не сводил глаз с уверенных быстрых движений пальцев Масамуне. Когда пряжка звонко щелкнула, Кодзюро вздрогнул и перехватил его руки, наклонился, прижимаясь щекой к его паху, к отчетливо видному под тонкой тканью стояку, потом потерся лицом о твердый член.  
Масамуне стонал в голос, поводя бедрами, толкаясь ими вверх, заставляя действовать медлительного злого любовника. Как будто тот его ненавидел – это же пытка, твою мать, это…  
\- Кодзюро! – Кажется, он выкрикнул его имя. Или что-то другое? Неважно.  
Это наслаждение. Кайф.  
Теплый язык Кодзюро на высвобожденном из-под ткани члене, горячий рот, безумный ритм – он умел сосать, он сводил Масамуне с ума.  
\- Приподнимись…  
Масамуне поднял бедра – его член еще глубже вошел в рот Кодзюро – а тот ловко стянул с него штаны, подтягивая ткань к коленям. Жесткие ладони тут же прошлись по внутренней стороне ног, погладили член у основания, сжали в кулак волосы в паху. Кодзюро сосредоточенно двигал шеей, почти полностью заглатывая член Масамуне, и будто угадывал нужный темп, подводя его к оргазму. Масамуне, всегда гордившийся собственной выдержкой, кончил через несколько минут, будто четырнадцатилетний девственник.  
Смешно же.  
\- Датэ…  
У Кодзюро блестели губы - он позволил ему кончить себе в рот, он даже облизал его член, собирая всю сперму, не упуская ни капельки. И у него все еще стояло.  
Масамуне положил руки ему на волосы и потянул его голову на себя, проводя пальцами по нежной мочке уха, тонкой бархатистой раковине, шершавому подбородку.  
\- Иди сюда, – он сполз ниже по сиденью и поднял ноги, ставя их на край дивана – штанину пришлось стряхнуть с левой ноги, чтобы можно было развести бедра шире. – Давай, я хочу.  
Кодзюро встал с колен, упираясь рукой в его ступню, а вторую положив на свой член. Ему, наверное, уже невыносимо было терпеть – Масамуне только вскрикнул, когда он, не особо церемонясь, вставил в него палец сразу почти на всю фалангу. Смазка же!  
В конце концов, свою жопу император подставлял не каждому, у него там не растрахано так, чтобы можно было обойтись слюной.  
\- Прости.  
После недолгой заминки – Масамуне, прикрыв глаз, улыбался, слушая, как шуршит их одежда и что-то падает – второй палец, скользкий от смазки, вошел куда легче, Кодзюро даже перестарался – прохладная масса потекла между ягодиц вниз, пачкая диван. Да и хрен с ним.  
Масамуне расслабленно выдохнул, еще шире разводя колени, когда пальцы исчезли.  
\- Можно?  
У него еще достаточно выдержки, чтобы спрашивать?! Твою мать, подумал Масамуне и вслух сказал:  
\- А если я скажу «нет»?  
Толкнувшийся в его анус член, видимо, и был ответом. Масамуне засмеялся, и смех тут же перешел в протяжный стон, слившийся с таким же стоном Кодзюро. Он входил медленно и осторожно, позволяя привыкнуть к внушительному размеру. Заботливый, шит…  
Масамуне сам двинулся вперед, почти до самого конца насадившись на его член, заставив все еще пытавшегося быть сдержанным Кодзюро взрыкнуть и сжать железной хваткой его ноги.  
\- Давай.  
У Масамуне снова стояло.  
Кодзюро двигался внутри него, заставляя судорожно выгибаться, обхватывать его бедра ногами, почти кричать с каждым толчком. Темное возбуждение накрывало плотной пеленой, забытье пришло со вспышками острого удовольствия, запахом ментоловой связки и здорового мужского пота.  
Кодзюро продержался долго, но Масамуне разочарованно всхлипнул, не успевая кончить вместе с ним. Он так и жмурился, еле слышно бормоча под нос ругательства. Тяжело дышащий Кодзюро навис сверху, упираясь в диван ладонями, Масамуне потянулся к нему и снова застонал, когда тот его поцеловал. Кодзюро проглотил этот короткий рваный стон, втянув любовника в глубокий, болезненно-нежный поцелуй, от которого тьма стала только гуще, а тело требовало разрядки все сильнее.  
Масамуне протянул руку к своему члену, прижимавшемуся к твердому животу Кодзюро, но тот не позволил, остановил ее, и сам обхватил член, дроча, быстро и размеренно – Масамуне бился под ним выброшенной на берег акулой, выкрикивая его имя.  
Второй оргазм оказался не слабее первого – накрыл с головой удовольствием, похожим на разрушительный цунами, и унес акулу в открытое море.  
Теплое, горячее, с твердыми руками и широкой грудью.  
Масамуне перевернулся, позволяя Кодзюро устроится на диване рядом, и забросил на него ногу. Тело, только что изнывавшее от желания, стало тяжелым и вялым, налившись сладкой усталостью. Хотелось спать.  
\- Датэ? Я хотел…  
Масамуне так и не узнал, чего хотел Кодзюро. Он уснул, крепче прижимая его к себе.

\- Я все сделаю.  
Кодзюро молча склонил голову, а Масамуне готов был поклясться, что он улыбается. И так уже пять лет – рядом, «я все сделаю», спина к спине. Он уже не мог вспомнить, как это было – без него.  
Без его правого глаза.  
Кодзюро Катакура сумел стать незаменимым. Победоносный генерал непобедимого императора.  
\- Я знаю.  
Кодзюро Катакура стал любимым. Сильным для сильного. Верным для верного.  
Империя процветала.


End file.
